


Dreaming of the Stars

by paxambabes



Series: The Adventures of Alien Link [1]
Category: Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Rhett enjoys a night of stargazing with his new friend who is out of this world.





	Dreaming of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about two years ago but I figured I'd put it on here since I actually like how it turned out. I saw there was a lack of alien AU's in the fandom so I stepped up to the plate. This was supposed to be the first in a series of fics that chronicle their adventures together, but I gave up on the idea. If anyone wants more of this universe, let me know! Also, enjoy!

“Rhett look! There’s a really bright star right over there!” Link exclaimed as he pointed to the star.

Rhett smiled as he looked up to where Link was pointing. He loved seeing Link get so excited about space. It had only been two weeks since they first met and they were already as close as anyone could be. Rhett had reluctantly kept Link indoors for their first two weeks together because he was worried about him attracting attention. However, Link was starting to pester him about going outside and he had no choice but to take him outside. Link had been curious about the different kinds of flora and fauna that Earth has to offer and was delighted about being let out of the house. The first thing he wanted to see however, was the stars at night so Rhett had decided to indulge him. 

They’d been outside on the grass for hours now, and Rhett didn’t want this to end. Link was in awe of the different constellations he could see as he stared at the sky in childlike wonder. Most importantly, the light of the moon made Link look stunning. The moonbeams shone through Link’s transparent blue body, illuminating him even more. From this angle, it looked as if there stars in Link’s body. At first, Rhett had been weirded out by the fact that Link was essentially made of slime, but eventually he became used to it. It was a constant reminder that Link wasnt human, but he didn’t mind. He was then brought out of his reminiscing by a sloshing sound. 

“Rhett, can you help me? I’ve got rocks stuck in my back,” Link whined. 

“Sure buddy. Just turn around for me and I’ll have it right out,” Rhett said soothingly.

Rhett gently placed his hands on Link’s back and reached in to grab the rock. Link made a whining noise once Rhett’s hand was through his back, and he immediately stopped. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I hope I’m not hurting you,” Rhett said with a worried tone in his voice. 

“I’m fine, it just feels really weird. Keep going,” Link said.

Rhett continued and finally grabbed the rock. He pulled it out gingerly, to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Link. Once the rock was out, Link turned around to face Rhett and took Rhett’s hands into his. 

“You know, I haven’t thanked you for bringing me out here yet. It really reminds me of home y’know? Except we have four moons in our sky, but still. It makes me feel so at home. Thank you so much Rhett,” Link whispered, his lips inches from Rhett’s.

Rhett squeezed Link’s hands and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Link turning his head.

“It’s a falling star Rhett! I’ve read so much about these! Let’s make a wish!” Link exclaimed.

Both of them closed their eyes for a few moments, then opened them and turned towards each other again.

“What did you wish for Rhett?” Link said excitedly.

“It’s a secret. If you say it out loud, it won’t come true,” Rhett said as leaned closer to Link.

“That doesn’t sound very logical, but okay,” Link laughed.

Rhett watched Link laugh, and wondered what he’d done to deserve someone as amazing as Link. All he wanted was to make Link happy and he was ready to dedicate his life to it. As he watched Link continue laughing, he realized that he was already falling in love with him. Who knew that he end up falling for a cute alien boy? 

Rhett looked towards the stars and silently thanked the universe.


End file.
